


There's Always Time for Desert

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wasn’t sure why he had let himself be talked into having a cell phone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Time for Desert

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a story using a text from [texts from last night](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/)

Bruce wasn’t sure why he had let himself be talked into having a cell phone again.

Part of it had been Tony’s excitement as he’d pointed out all the ‘awesome’ features he’d added, but it had mostly been Darcy snatching the phone away to program in her own number, before leaning in much closer than was necessary to slide it into his shirt pocket.

Whatever the reason, Bruce hadn’t really second-guessed the decision until the first SHIELD meeting after he and Darcy had finally— finally!— gotten together, and he had left his phone on the tabletop. Even Steve had been hiding a smirk as Bruce flushed bright red and quickly turned his phone face-down. 

Her texts got progressively worse, but oddly, he had started getting used to them.

_Having fun?_ she texted him, during a day-long counter-terrorism seminar Fury had ordered them all to attend.

_No_ , he sent back. _Is there any chocolate in the Tower?_

_Three pounds of Special Dark and two pints of Rocky Road_. There was a pause. _Please don’t judge me for my hormonal purchase, judge me for my awesome rack_.

_I never judge you, Darcy_ , Bruce typed. _Is there any whipped cream?_

_I really like where this is going. Can you get out of there early?_

As it turned out, he could.

THE END


End file.
